Sé mi Valentín
by frezats
Summary: Makoto afronta uno de sus pequeños miedos para llevarle chocolates a Haruka y confesarle sus sentimientos. (One-shot)


**Notas de la autora** : Esta es mi primera vez que escribo para este fandom.

Esta historia está dedicada para mi novia.

Muchas gracias por leer.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores.

 **Sé mi Valentín**

Era la segunda vez que cocinaba algo en toda su vida, y es que había dejado de intentarlo porque la primera vez que trato de hacerlo se le quemó el arroz, y una sartén y un secador de tela terminaron chamuscados sin salvación. Incluso los bomberos tuvieron que acudir a su casa porque los vecinos alertaron que salía demasiado humo de la vivienda de la familia Tachibana.

Desde aquel día rehuía de toda actividad culinaria donde se veía implicado el fuego, un cuchillo o algo que advertía peligro.

Pero está vez era diferente. Luchando contra todo pronóstico había decidido ingresar a la cocina, rebuscar entre las ollas y sartenes que su madre guardaba, cogió cucharones, cucharas y cernidores y dejó todo lo que iba a utilizar sobre la mesada.

No es que fuera una tarea difícil el preparar chocolates, tampoco imposible, sabía que podría lograrlo.

No había nadie en casa, y no llegarían hasta la noche. Se había asegurado que sus hermanitos y sus padres estuvieran fuera de casa, no quería que nadie supiera porque ahora había obtenido la valentía de afrontar de uno de sus pequeños temores. No sabría cómo ocultar su sonrojo antes los inquisidores ojos de su mamá y las preguntas curiosas de la pequeña Ran.

Sacó una bolsa plástica de su mochila donde traía los ingredientes que necesitaba, un molde de silicona transparente, una caja de tamaño regularmente grande con un pomposo lazo de color azul claro y una tarjeta donde abriría su corazón.

Era 14 de febrero, día del amor y la amistad, día en que las dulcerías y tiendas chocolateras estarían atestadas de mujeres ansiosas de comprar bombones para las personas a las que entregarían sus corazones y esperaban ser correspondidas.

Pero Makoto era hombre, sabía que era algo poco común que un chico entregará chocolates aunque ahí estaba él, poniendo el agua a hervir para luego trocear el chocolate amargo sobre un pirex redondo. Está iba a ser la oportunidad perfecta para declarar sus sentimientos, claro, si es que los chocolates le salían decentemente comestibles.

Sino debería aguardar y encontrar alguna otra manera de decirle a quien había sido su mejor amigo desde que llevaba pañales, Haruka Nanase, sobre lo muy enamorado que estaba de él.

Una vez que el agua estaba en ebullición, Makoto apagó la cocina y vertió el líquido caliente sobre un bold metálico y sobre este puso el pirex para empezar a mover una cuchara y ver como el chocolate empezaba a suavizar.

Todo iba bien, sus manos que al principio temblaban ya estaban calmadas, solo faltaba ponerlo en los moldes en forma de pez que habían sido difíciles de encontrar, para su suerte simulaban verse como caballas. Los chocolates eran simples y de un sabor amargo porque sabía que Haruka no le agradaban mucho las cosas dulces.

Mientras esperaba a que los chocolates, ya en la nevera, endurecieran para ponerlos en papeles manteca de color celeste, había recibido una llamada de un Nagisa muy risueño contándole que Rei había recibido los chocolates que él compró y que para sorpresa suya también había recibido una caja de bombones.

—Le gusto a Rei-chan —canturreaba al teléfono Nagisa con un retintín muy alegre y comentándole que debía empezar a preparar algo grande para el día blanco—. Espero que a Haru-chan también le guste tu sorpresa. ¡Ánimos, Mako-chan!

Makoto suspiró mientras ponía los chocolates dentro de la cajita y la cerraba con su moño que jugaba con los ojos de Haru.

Guardó la caja dentro de su mochila. Tomó su teléfono y llaves de casa.

Su corazón se aceleró, sus manos empezaron a transpirar, y mordía con insistencia el interior de su mejilla. Juraría que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Solo tendría que caminar unos pocos metros hasta llegar a la casa de Haruka, tocar el timbre, y entregarle sus chocolates y la tarjeta en la que puntualizaba cada de uno de sus más profundos sentimientos.

Cuando hubo llegado a la entrada de la casa de Haru, en el preciso instante en el que estiro el brazo para tocar el timbre, porque ese día no entraría por la puerta trasera como solía hacer, la puerta se abrió.

—Makoto —saludó, Haruka.

Llevaba una bolsa de regalos en su mano derecha que escondió detrás de él.

—Buenas tardes, Haru-chan —sonrió adentrándose a la casa y dejando sus zapatos en la entrada—. ¿Ibas a salir?

Haruka desvió la mirada hacia un lado, y trato de pasar por un lado de Makoto escondiendo su paquete.

—Me dirigía a tu casa —murmuró.

—Eh, Haru, ¿estás escondiendo algo? —picó Makoto.

—No es nada, solo un presente para la tía, tus hermanos y para ti —susurró muy bajito lo último mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

Una pequeña tensión se había instalado en la sala, no era incomodo pero se habían quedado callados, sentados uno frente al otro, separados por una mesa.

Las miradas iban y venían.

Makoto fue el primero en moverse y extraer de su mochila el regalo de Haruka. Lo puso sobre la mesa y lo empujo hasta que este estuvo en frente de Haru.

—Los preparé yo mismo —musitó con la cabeza gacha.

Haruka levantó la mirada y observo como la cara de Makoto parecía un foco rojo y muy encendido. Era adorable.

Abrió la caja y encontró una hoja doblada en dos donde se leía sobre ella "¿Serías mi San Valentín?". Desdobló la hoja y empezó a leer. Makoto estaba inquieto, removiéndose y hecho un manojo de nervios, esperando lo que él creía era una eternidad.

—Makoto, yo… —había empezado a decir Haru pero se detuvo dejando sus palabras al aire.

—Te entenderé si no sientes lo mismo y también si quieres dejar de ser mi amigo —sus palabras atropelladas y el esconder su mirada no le hicieron notar cuando Haruka se puso de pie para ir a su lado y arrodillarse junto a él tomar su rostro y plantarle un beso.

Solo era un simple roce de labios que duró un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero para Makoto había el tiempo se había detenido y todo a su alrededor se había desaparecido y solo estaba Haruka mirándolo con esa sonrisa que pocas veces veía y era hermosa, él era hermoso.

—Te quiero, Makoto.

El segundo beso fue más profundo, con los labios entreabiertos y un saborcillo a gloria que Makoto disfrutó.

—Yo te quiero más, Haru-chan.


End file.
